


These Days

by passerby23



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passerby23/pseuds/passerby23
Summary: OngNiel breaks up.  That's really all that is.A drabble (if 1.5 could still be called as a drabble).





	These Days

**Author's Note:**

> title is based on the song These Days. It's not really related to the story, I just liked the song.
> 
> this is a 3am drabble, un-beta(ed). posted this out of impulse. read your own risk. 
> 
> REMINDER: The key to happiness is to lower your expectations. ^..^

Seongwu hasn’t noticed how Daniel never said a word ever since that meeting with the older’s family. He thought that the younger was just a bit embarrassed. I mean who wouldn’t? He’s parents had to really brag about other people in front of Daniel. It wasn’t anything new. He’s parents knew that they couldn’t force Seongwu to marry someone they prefer. Their preference being someone who came from a well-off family and who’s either an acclaimed poet, a famed artist, an accomplished businessman or basically someone who is not Daniel. Daniel just got his bachelor’s degree and although he graduated top of his class, he’s an orphaned, unemployed and unpaid loan from said university.

“I’m so tired of them treating you this way. But it’s okey once we come back, they’ll never be able to say anything against you. You have so much potential and I want my parents to see that. I want everyone to see that.” The older continued to rant until he noticed that Daniel still hasn’t moved from his spot since they entered is apartment, his face stoic.

“Niel, baby, what’s wrong? Are you still thinking about my parents? Hmmm?” the older softened and continued, “I’m sorry for letting them get to me. Don’t worry, once we go to the States, it’ll be harder for them to get in the way.” The older smiled sheepishly.  
“Everything is going to be perfect. You at MIT and me at Berklee, us in our tiny apartment, I can already see it.”

“Hyung, I’m not going with you.” A simple short sentence that shattered Seongwu’s illusions.

“Niel, how many times do I have to tell you that I did not do anything for you to get in to MIT. It was all you. I mean, did press the send button cause you were hesitating for a bit but you completed the application. It was your essay, your grades, it was all you.” Seongwu said in an attempt to make the atmosphere lighter. 

Daniel is still unfazed. “No, hyung. You are not listening again. I said, I am not going with you.” said with emphasis this time. 

“Let’s break up.” Daniel continued before Seongwu could ever reply to his previous statement, 

“NO.”

“Hyung, please.” Daniel just sounded to tired at this point that Seongwu almost break. 

“Niel, you don’t mean this. No. I told you—"

“Hyung, listen to me. You are still going to do great with or without me.”

“You don’t have to come with me to the States with me. I’m not gonna force you to go to Uni or anything. If you want to stay you can. We can still make this work.” Seongwu begged Daniel as he held the younger’s hand. 

The younger was just silent as if he was actually considering the offer so the other felt a bit hopeful but when Daniel still doesn’t talk after a few minutes, he grew impatient for answers. 

“Is this about Minhyun? Cause I already told you, we are just friends—"

“No hyung. It doesn’t matter who it is, whether it’s Minhyun-hyung, Sungwoon-hyung, Jihoon or any of your friends, or even some random person on the street…” Daniel smiles sadly, “I’m still gonna think that they would deserve you better than me.”

He continued. “It is me who feels this way. You did not fail in showing me how much you love me or cherish me. You did it all. You loved a difficult person like me, you are amazing like that. That is why you don’t deserve this. You deserve someone who can love you as a whole, one who isn’t insecure and one who’ll put you first that would overcome his insecurities just to be with you. I am not that.”

 

“Oh, please don’t use the it’s not you, it’s me bullshit right now. Don’t use it as an excuse. It’s either you love me or you don’t. cause if you do, you’ll fight for us and you won’t give up… You don’t really love me.”

Daniel smiled sadly, looked Seongwu and said, “If you put it that way, then I guess I don’t.” 

Daniel looked up as if he was praying for the gods to give him strength to stand and leave as he tries to stop himself from crying. And maybe he was but Seongwu did not see that. What he saw was Daniel slowly pulling off the engagement ring on his finger. 

Seongwu took a deep breath as the ring came off of Daniel’s finger. The same fingers he used to play with, the same hands he used to hold, the same person who used to make him feel loved and alive is slowly killing him. 

“I guess you’ve made up your mind then.” Seongwu scoffed as he tries to accept the fact the fact that his 4 years relationship with this guy, whom he loved deeply, is about to end. 

“I have.” Daniel was now looking at him with a bit of brightness in his eyes. How did he miss the fact that Daniel didn’t have the same brightness in his eyes as when he first saw him? When did this start happening? Did he do this? Seongwu couldn’t help but ask all these questions in his mind. But his thoughts were interrupted when the younger hugged him. 

“You are going to do great things Ong Seongwu. You are meant to be a shining star. But while you are there, remember to have some fun too. Don’t forget to eat and always wear a coat when it’s cold. Don’t over think this. This time, it really isn’t about you. The world doesn’t have to revolve around you.” Daniel said with a teasing tone. 

Seongwu remembers that line, those were the same words that the younger said to him the first time they met. Seongwu closed his eyes as he recalled how Daniel was so pissed at him that day that he broke his mysterious aura and finally spoke to him. 

His thoughts were again interrupted by Daniel who kissed him in the forehead. He slowly opened his eyes hoping that everything was just a dream and for a minute he thought it was as he saw the younger gave him a loving smile. The same adoring smile the younger used to give him.

“Goodbye Ong Seongwu.” The younger said that and left. 

 

Daniel almost gave in. He could feel himself crumbling down the moment he kissed Seongwu’s forehead. 

But Daniel isn’t gonna let that happen, so he left before he could take back everything he said. So as his tears fell, and his hands tremble he ran. He ran until his feet gives up on him. He stopped at a park blocks away from Seongwu’s place. It was only then that he realized that he still had the ring in his hand. He couldn’t help but laugh at himself, at his despair, as his tears fall.

 

 

 

\-----

“Oh Daniel! Going to the center?” Youngmin asked him. “Yeah, it’s almost time for Woojin’s group therapy. I have to make sure he doesn’t miss it this time.” Daniel said with a smile as he remove his working gloves and boots. “Oh and by the way, try to remind Sewoon not to antagonize those people that are trying to buy this land. We are not selling but we don’t want enemies too.” He reminded Youngmin before he rushed outside.

He was so busy fixing himself when he bumped into someone. It was a bit strong that he was stumbled down as the ring that he was trying to retrieve from his pocket rolled away. He was about to reach it when another hand reached for it first, that’s when he first remembered that he bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking.” After making sure that he looks a bit presentable to the other man who was wearing an expensive leather shoes, he finally looked up.  
And when he did, he was immediately frozen on his spot. 

Daniel couldn’t believe his eyes. The guy in front of him could just be an illusion. That could happen. He was just working on the field for hours under the heat, he could just be imagining it. It wouldn’t be the first time. But then it talked… 

“Here. You almost lost it.” The guy reached his hand to hand him the ring. 

Fuck. 

Daniel stupidly opened his palm and accepted the ring while blinking as if the other would disappear if he would.

But he didn’t. The man was still in front of him.

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding all along? I thought I’d be looking for you until I die.”  
When the older smiled, that’s when he finally loses it. Every wall came crumbling down. Every façade of being happy and strong while he was away from him, shattered. He rushed to the older who welcomed him with open arms. 

Why? After everything, how could you still accept me like this?

 

 

“I saw your message.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, wow, you reached this part. that must have been a pain. did you get a headache reading all that mess? keke. i'm sorry. thank you for humoring me and reading this. XD
> 
> get yourself an ice cream, you deserve it.
> 
> i tried....


End file.
